


carnal appetites

by heatsoaked



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, but like... in a cute way...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatsoaked/pseuds/heatsoaked
Summary: two weeks apart and changmin comes home late.





	carnal appetites

yunho wakes up slowly, warm and content in a bed that has never felt softer. 

the pale, blueish light of dawn is spilling into the room and yunho stretches a little, just one slow blink away from falling back asleep again. after months of almost non-stop travelling the comfort of home and a familiar bed are achingly apparent. 

it's a little reprieve from life and the eternally busy world outside. 

he's just on the edge of drifting back to sleep when he feels it, an insistent nudging at his back. hot and solid. 

humming contentedly at the feeling yunho arches his back a little and an arm snakes around his waist, a soft palm and rough, calloused fingers spreading across his stomach only to dig possessively into his side just under the ladder of his ribs. the solid heat behind him shifts slightly, pressing closer and through the fog of sleep, yunho can feel breath tickling the fine hair on the nape of his neck. 

a trail of soft kisses along the line of his shoulder is what finally manages to drag yunho into full wakefulness. 

"wha—" yunho mumbles, half-heartedly trying to turn around, "changmin?" 

an approving hum makes whatever minor tension had bled into yunho's mind fade away and he gasps, unrestrained, when changmin bites a kiss into the junction of yunho's shoulder and neck. this gasp soon turns into a moan, however, when the movement of changmin's hips becomes more confident. the hesitation from before has vanished.

the bulge of his cock presses against yunho's ass, and it's good but not enough.

"when—ah—when d'you get back?" 

changmin doesn't reply immediately and yunho's breath hitches when changmin's teeth scrape leisurely along the column of his throat. then, still not replying, he slips his hand lower, fingers skating over yunho's abdomen before taking hold of his cock lying heavy against his thigh. his grip is firm and all yunho can do is whimper and shudder.

after a few languid strokes that do nothing but make the heat pooling in yunho's stomach worsen, he replies, "late last night." his breath is hot against yunho's already overheated skin and yunho can feel him smile as he adds, "you'd already gone to bed."

"now," changmin rasps with a pointed thrust of his hips that makes yunho – still hazy with sleep – moan unabashedly, "imagine my surprise when i come home to find you like _this_." he presses a harsh open-mouthed kiss to the junction of yunho's throat and shoulder and yunho can practically feel the bruise blooming there, can practically hear the complaints of his stylists.

"utterly vulnerable." changmin's grip tightens his grip on yunho's cock and his languid strokes take on a roughness that makes yunho jerk violently in his vice-like embrace, stifling a surprised cry of _pleasurepainpleasurepain_ against the pillow. 

"god," changmin groans, "do you know what that did to me? i could've taken you right then and there—could've fucked you awake."

white-hot heat scorches down yunho's spine just at the thought and changmin – as intuitive as ever – clearly picks up on it because he twists his hand around yunho's cock again, thumbs the slit and makes yunho twist and shake in his arms. 

his voice takes on a rough, almost wolfish quality when he says, "_fuck_—you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

yunho opens his mouth to speak, to explain, but all that escapes him is a helpless moan. 

a kiss, soothing the abused and hypersensitive skin of his throat is the only warning yunho gets before changmin retracts his hand and manhandles him onto his stomach. the blanket is ripped away, tangling around yunho's legs and leaving him completely bare. 

changmin bears down on him with another pointed thrust. the weight of his body is comforting, somehow managing to ground Yunho a little.

"we're you waiting for me, huh? aching to be fucked?" 

yunho's hips jerk involuntarily and his cock now trapped between the mattress and his stomach twitches and he has to bury his face in his pillow, mouth gaping and cheeks flushed with breathless pleasure. but changmin – not blind to what yunho's doing – quickly puts an end to this, tangling one hand into yunho's hair while the other grabs him by the hips, forcing him to arch off the bed.

now that he has yunho how he wants him changmin abandons his grip on yunho's hips and slides a hand upwards, deliberately avoiding his cock and going straight for his chest. almost contemplatively he rubs one of the hypersensitive nubs before pinching hard. 

at yunho's broken moan he tightens his grip on yunho's hair and twists his head to the side so that yunho's baring his throat and changmin can bite and suck bruising kisses onto his skin.

yunho's hands scrabble against the sheets as he tries to keep track of all the conflicting sensations. 

he thinks of the red and purple bruises changmin's biting onto the paleness of his throat, about how it's still too warm for turtlenecks and scarves and about the inevitable exasperation and wrath of their stylists, managers and make-up artists. 

but a particularly hard thrust of changmin's clothed cock between yunho's sweat-slick thighs pulls him back into reality.

"what are you thinking about, _hyung_?" 

the pointed use of the formality has yunho flushing, mouth moving soundlessly against the damp cotton as he tries to force his brain and lips to cooperate, but all that comes out is a broken whine that makes changmin laugh breathlessly.

"you know what i'm thinkin' about?" he grits out while grinding leisurely against the curve of yunho's ass. "'m thinking about—" he continues without waiting for a reply which is probably wise because yunho's far beyond coherent speech at this point, "—about bending you over every surface in this apartment and fucking every single thought but my cock out of your pretty head." 

yunho keens, back arching obscenely, desperate for any kind of friction while changmin keeps up his torturous assault on yunho's chest.

"p-please," yunho gasps out. 

his mind is empty and oddly full at the same time. he feels stripped down and bare in every sense of the word, whittled down to his most basic wants and desires, his head full of _changmin_ _changmin_ _changmin_—

yunho's heart trembles with a desperate need and longing that threatens to overwhelm him.

"please," he says again and his own voice sounds paper-thin – even to his own ears – cracking open at the edges to reveal a raw vulnerability underneath, "please. i—need you. _pleaseplease_—changmin, i need—"

he's never been above begging – not when he's like this – but something about this feels different. like he's not just begging for relief, for changmin to fuck and fill him, but for something more; a reaffirmation of changmin's love, that his need for yunho is as great if not greater than yunho's own. He needs changmin to reaffirm his claim on yunho's heart so that yunho can do the same. 

the two weeks apart have affected yunho more than he expected. 

he twists around a little when changmin's grip on his hair loosens enough to permit it and he finds changmin looking at him, the undeniable lust in his gaze momentarily dominated by something raw, like an open wound that's been steadily bleeding for over ten years. pain and hardship that they are both willing to face, even now. after all this time.

then his expression darkens again and he lunges forward to capture yunho's mouth in a kiss that's almost as violent as it is desperate.

"changmin," yunho whimpers against his lips, "_please_."

with one hand changmin manages to strip out of his shorts while, at the same time, reaching across yunho's trembling back with the other to dig out the little bottle of lube that's stuck between the mattress and the headboard. 

"on your back," he murmurs and yunho goes easily, legs falling open to accommodate changmin as he crawls forward to tower over him.

then he grabs yunho by his thighs, forcing his legs up against his chest at an angle that would be uncomfortable if yunho weren't already so used to it. fumbling slightly, he coats his fingers generously and presses two against yunho's entrance. there's resistance when he pushes in – two weeks apart and all that – but the feeling only succeeds in making yunho shudder and whine. 

changmin groans when yunho bucks and clenches around him, a strangled sound somewhere between pleasure and discomfort forcing its way out of his throat as changmin's movements become more impatient and demanding. 

it doesn't take long for them both to be out of breath. changmin is curled over him, shoulders and the muscles in his arms flexing as he works yunho open. two fingers, now three and when yunho lets out a choked off little, "_a-ah_—changmin," he speeds up, left hand coming up to curl under yunho's shoulder to keep him still.

yunho has a white-knuckle grip on the sheets by the time changmin finally eases his hand away and he can't help but whine at the sudden emptiness, clenching around nothing and arching his back, seeking friction that won't come.

"i know, i know," changmin murmurs, pressing a soft kiss against the trembling line of yunho's throat, "it's okay—i've got you."

his breathing slightly unsteady changmin sits back on his knees and grabs a spare pillow which had migrated further down the bed and shoves it under yunho's hips before grabbing him by the hips and dragging him closer. he looms – a dark shadow against the soft light of the slowly rising sun now filtering through the gauzy curtains. 

yunho watches, dazed and aching with need, as changmin slicks himself up. the head of his cock nudges against yunho's entrance and the hand not gripping yunho's thighs finds his wandering right hand and presses it firmly back against the mattress, effectively pinning yunho in place. then, with a deep steadying breath, he pushes in, sinking slow and deep in a way that makes both of them gasp and swear.

changmin groans, voice rough, and his hips stutter in a careful thrust that makes yunho, who's still adjusting, whimper and jerk under him.

a few seconds pass as yunho struggles to adjust his breathing and changmin struggles to keep himself in control, his grip on yunho's hip and wrist are vice-like flexing periodically when yunho twitches and shifts. finally the burn lessens into something that makes yunho's head spin and he kicks his legs up, hooking his ankles in the small of changmin's back, effectively urging him closer. 

"move," he breathes, "please—god, _move_." 

changmin's first proper thrust knocks what little remaining breath yunho had left in his chest out of him. the next one pushes him a few inches up the bed, forcing changmin to relinquish his grip on yunho's wrist in favour of bracing himself against the headboard.

yunho arches against him, fingers tangling in the sheets as changmin settles into a brutal pace. 

his thrusts are quick, deep and precise in a way only changmin could manage. he knows how to angle his hips in a way that means that with every thrust he'll drag past yunho's sweet spot. but the familiarity between them is not something that takes anything away from the experience; it means that yunho can relax, truly, completely trusting changmin to take care of him. 

the sound of breathing and skin against skin fills the otherwise quiet room and changmin lets go of the headboard, dropping down onto his elbows as to properly cage yunho in who in turn reaches up to wrap his arms around changmin's shoulders, pulling him down into a hard, open-mouthed kiss.

after a while changmin pulls away, pushing himself back up again to admire yunho as he falls apart beneath him; his broken, high-pitched whines and moans filling the silence. 

changmin's eyes look a lot darker like this – with his back to the pale golden light – his face all sharp angles and glinting teeth when he grins. 

heat – hot and unbearable – is starting to build in the pit of yunho's stomach and he writhes, helpless. his ankles lock tighter behind changmin's back as he's practically folded in half when changmin presses in as deep as he can go; his own rough, guttural sounds only add to the building pressure, to the white-hot electricity flickering up and down yunho's spine, making him arch and keen. 

"god—if they could see you now," changmin grunts with a particularly well-aimed thrust that makes yunho go rigid with pleasure. the muscles in his thighs are twitching from the strain and he knows he'll be sore beyond what bares imagining, but right now he couldn't care less.

flushed and incoherent, yunho blindly reaches between them for his aching cock which is leaking steadily all over his abdomen, but changmin is faster and he makes quick work of yunho's shaking hands, pinning them above yunho's head and whispering with the most wicked smile on his face, "no, no—i think you can do this without."

yunho writhes and trembles under the onslaught of sensation, cheeks damp with sweat and tears. 

"come on, yunho_-ssi_," changmin growls and grinds harshly against yunho's sweet spot. 

the dam breaks and yunho comes with a broken wail and he arches off of the bed so violently he feels his back might break. heat, white-hot and tingling spreads from his core right down to the tips of his fingers and he thrashes and twists as it washes over him in heady, seemingly endless waves.

when his vision finally refocuses he's greeted by the glint of one of changmin's most triumphant grins. 

all he can do is shake and whimper and take it as changmin grunts and speeds up. his whole body feels hypersensitised, every nerve ending lit up and every muscle sluggish and tired. he's overwhelmed, trembling and spasming around changmin's cock as he fucks into him at a pace that pushes yunho further and further up the bed until his knuckles brush against the smooth wood of the headboard. 

he whines, breathless and exhausted when changmin hooks one of his legs over his shoulder in an effort to push in even deeper and at an angle that means with every thrust he brushes past yunho's oversensitive prostrate making him cry out in pained pleasure.

time stretches on and yunho goes limp, completely overcome. 

it's only when changmin's thrusts lose some of their methodical ruthlessness, that he comes out of it a little.

yunho clenches weakly around him, making changmin groan and swear, hips stuttering as he slowly loses himself to the heat of yunho's body. then, suddenly, he presses in deep, completely blanketing yunho's body with his own and with a throaty snarl spills inside of him. 

panting and with his cock still buried inside of him changmin nuzzles gently into the crook of yunho's neck, mouthing lazily at the bruises he'd left there. they stay like that for a while, savouring each other's presence and basking in the pleasant warmth of the morning sun. it's nice, not really something they have the luxury to do very often. 

"i love you, you know," yunho says after a long pause because if he doesn't say it his heart might burst.

"yeah?" changmin replies, tone light and teasing. he presses another tender kiss against a particularly colourful and tender bruise and adds, "i love you too." 

he does eventually pull away, however, clambers off of yunho and into the en-suite bathroom to get a wet flannel or two. when that's done and the curtains have been properly drawn shut again, leaving them in a warm semi-darkness, he collapses onto his side, wrapping a possessive arm around yunho's middle and pulling him close. 

yunho's already beginning to drift off again, warm and content in a way he hasn't been in ages.

a day free of any kind of schedule does not come often and for once he actually wants to allow himself to take advantage of this.

"you weren't naked because you were waiting for me, were you?" changmin asks, voice still a little rough around the edges. he's drawing distracting little patterns against the skin of yunho's stomach. 

"no," yunho says with a small, tired laugh, "no—i just got home and after i had a shower i just wanted to sleep. i wasn't expecting you back until next afternoon. i definitely wasn't expecting you at my apartment at four in the morning." 

changmin smiles against the curve of yunho's neck and whispers a belated little, "surprise...!" 

and as the sun rises above the seoul skyline, they tangle together – bodies and souls alike – their love red against the golden light.


End file.
